The 7th Battle
by armored dragon
Summary: The 7th Gundam Fight is underway and there are some new peeps:P


The 7th battle            by: armored dragon

     On a stormy day on the colony of neo Germany, a gundam fighter by the name of Eric was standing outside the factory of neo Germany .Eric was originally from neo America but was hired as a gundam fighter in neo Germany. Kadolf Chitler was walking towards Eric to talk to him.

     "You do know the 7th gundam fight is coming up don't you"

     "Yeah I know but do I look like I care, there is no gundam fighter stronger than me"

     "I hope your right. The winner for two years in a row is that jerk from neo Japan, Domon Kashu.

     "Oh that old coot I thought he was dead"

     "No he's not dead and he's the money player for this year."

     "I don't care if he is George Washington; he's still not stronger than me."

     "Well you just think about it OK."

     "Yeah alright"

As Eric walked off, he saw on the TV that the tournament was going to be held in neo Japan. Eric went to go get his Reaper gundam, a black gundam with stealth capabilities that had a scythe for a weapon. As he was getting to the Gundam Fight finals in neo America he saw Domon Kashu's new gundam, the Volcano gundam. 

     "The Volcano gundam is supposed to be the strongest gundam ever made but they have never seen a gundam like my Reaper that will wipe the floor with them in the battles"

     "Wait a second, there's a girl representing neo America, That's disgraceful. What happened to Chibidi?"

Later that night at Eric's hotel he was watching TV.

     "There's nothing on, I hate hotels."

Not surprisingly the hotel started to burn to the ground.

The next morning was the start of the Gundam Fight; the first match was between neo Japan and neo Malaysia, not surprisingly neo Japan won. The next match to be held was between neo Egypt and neo Greece, but surprisingly neo Egypt's Sandstorm gundam brought home the gold. (Must have had something to do with the wonder bug.)The next match was set up between neo America and neo Sweden. Neo Sweden's Alanby Beardsley wiped the floor with neo America's gundam fighter by the name of Jessica. She didn't even have to activate the berserker system. The next match up was between neo Japan's Domon Kashu and neo Russia's Argo Gulskey. As usual Domon used his super finishing move, the erupting, burning, shining, blowing uppy finger which took off his head. The next match was between neo Germany's scythe gundam and neo Holland's windmill gundam, I don't even have to tell you who won, let's just say the loser can't compete anymore because his gundam was cut into little tiny pieces about the size of a small birthday cake.

     "Domon, you better watch out for him"

     "I don't care about some loser with a toy weapon"

     "Those words will come back to haunt you"

     "Yeah right doc."

The next match up will be between neo Japan and neo China, two old enemies and friends. This will be the last battle of the day. People were yelling as the battle started, like they always do for one of Domon's matches. The battle started like Domon couldn't fight but seconds after it did start, the crowd saw Volcano gundam's hand glowing. Domon's hand attacked Dragon gundam's head and blew it up. 

"So ends the last battle of the day come again tomorrow."

Later at a new hotel Eric was watching TV again.

     "There's nothing on, this place deserves to come down"

Another hotel came down in a fiery rage. The next morning came right after Eric found a new hotel to stay in.

     "Sleepy, Sleepy, Sleepy"

Later at the battlefield the next battle is between neo France and neo Sweden.

     "I cannot hurt a woman it is forbidden by the knights of France"

     "George take her out"

     "No"

     "Yes"

     "No"

     "Yes"

     "No"

     "Yes"

     "OK"

George attacked Alanby, but it was too late Alanby spun her ribbon at George's gundam and tore it into pieces. The next battle to be fought is against neo Germany and neo England. Neo England's knight gundam was ready and so was scythe gundam. They both attacked and knight gundam got the first blow but scythe gundam took a "whack" at it and sliced the whole bottom half of knight gundam off which resulted in a win for neo Germany. The next battle of the tournament is between neo France and neo Germany.

At the start of the battle they both took off like rockets at each other, but after 10 seconds of fighting the smoke cleared and there was no Rose gundam. Tomorrow is the final day of the gundam fight which is as all of the fans know a battle royal.

     "See you all tomorrow"

The next day surprisingly Eric's hotel was still standing because they had Cartoon Network. The battle royal was going to be between neo Russia, neo Sweden, neo Germany, and neo Japan. The first ones to find each other were Argo and Alanby, they destroyed each other. The next two people were both favorites in the tournament, Eric and Domon. They battled hard Domon even tried using the erupting, burning, shining, blowing uppy finger but that just wore him out because he missed. Eric came back and sliced off Volcano gundam's head. 

     "So ends our battle this but meet me again next year for number 8!"


End file.
